Miracle
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai is wanting to care about people, but he needs help. Will a certain blonde haired boy be able to help? Pairing KM YAOI! Chapter 8 Up! Song fic, minus chap 1.
1. Miracle

Hello. This is a Kai/Max fic! Woohoo! Its taken me long enough to do another one, ja? It has nothing to do with Odd 2 though, I think it would be too hard for me to do a follow up for that fic I'm afraid, due to the fact that I put the championships somewhere else!! How was I to know? So, anyway, this is after the World Championships, and its got nothing to do with The Cruise!  
  
Winning is not everything, I have learned that now. Having been defeated by Spencer, and never managed to defeat him once, then lose Dranzer, it was a lesson that I had to learn. It was a harsh lesson, but anything less and I would not have paid any attention to. Needless to say, I am glad that I have Dranzer back in my blade, although I am not powerless with him, I feel stronger with him. The sea breeze gently touched my face, I watched the sun set, and the reflection of it on the water. It appeared that the sea was swallowing the sun, but the sun would survive and come back again, kind of like how Dranzer survived Seaborg's attacks. The whale could swallow the phoenix, but the phoenix would always survive. I just never wanted to return home, although my grandfather would be taken to court in Russia, I doubt if they would put him into jail. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I was ment to be relaxing, Mr Dickinson told us that we should chill out on this cruise ship before we arrived home, and here I am stressing out!  
  
'Kai?' A voice said behind me.  
  
Only one person on our team would sound like that.  
  
'Max?' I said, sounding slightly cold. I wasn't going to change completely, I want these guy's to stay on there toes.  
  
'Are you coming inside? Its kinda cold, and Tyson says that your trying to kill yourself,' Max added.  
  
'Remind me to throw him over board,' I told Max, sounding serious, but Max just smiled.  
  
'I'm sure Rei would join you with that too,' Max told me with a small laugh.  
  
'Oh god, what's he doing now?' I asked Max as we walked inside, I never noticed before, but it really was cold!  
  
'Rei was saying that Tyson kept attacking his hair like a demented cat,' Max informed me, and I raised an eyebrow; 'We think there might have been some alcohol in the food,'  
  
'Ah, I'm glad I'm not the one sharing a room with him,' I told Max, who nodded.  
  
'Er, Kai?' Max said, and I looked at him as we made our way downstairs to the resturant; 'I have to ask, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, why did you join the Demolition Boy's? Didn't you know what your grandfather was planning?'  
  
'When I first became part of the Bladebreaker's I did not want to go with you guy's. I just wanted to be alone, but my grandfather told me to steal bit beast's, so I had to go,'  
  
'He forced you to go?' Max looked shocked, I nodded and continued.  
  
'I went with you lot to Asia, I was not happy about it, as you could tell when I left the restruant in Hong Kong. In any case I did not steal any bit beast's, though I did inquire about the White Tiger's bit beasts with Rei, but they weren't anything special. When we went on to America I wasn't interested in there bit beast's either, they weren't official bit beast's, to me anyway. If machines made them, and machines gave them information to tell them how to battle, then there were not real bit beasts. And I still stand to that,' I told Max, who nodded his understanding, and we sat down at a table for two; 'Then there was the Majestic's, nothing special there either, sure they had power, but they treated there own bit beast's like slaves, servents, and so there bit beast's don't show there full potential. Besides, they were passed down from generation to generation, I would not dishonour myself like that,'  
  
'So you went to the Demolition Boy's because...........' Max never finished.  
  
'They had power. And my first bit beast, Black Dranzer. Though memory lane back in the abbey was not the happiest time in my life, but I couldn't complain, I was everything that is expected of a blader,' I informed Max, who shook his head.  
  
'That's not true. A blader needs to know when to get serious and when to have fun, you lost that in the abbey Kai, I don't think the abbey is a good place for anyone to grow up in, or even live in. All you do is train, train, train, train, and just for a change, train,' Max said to me.  
  
'You forgot train,' I added, jokingly.  
  
'See, I think your better off forgetting the abbey, and come out of your shell a bit,' Max told me with a smile.  
  
Now that I thought of it, Max looks kinda cute when he's smiling......... And his blue eyes, like the ocean........... His hair is like gold................ I will just snap out of it.  
  
Once dinner was over, Max and myself decided to wander around the ship, staying inside at all times. Though there was nothing interesting going on, a few kids wanted to battle Max and myself, but we turned them down, we had bit beast's, and they did not, plus there were still inexperienced to beybattle us.  
  
'Well, I never expected people to ask us to battle them, or for us to turn them down for that matter,' Max said thoughtfully.  
  
'We would have won without trying,' I said, dismissing the subject.  
  
'True, but it would be kind cool to see how well we could battle without our bit beast's,' Max said with a slight nod.  
  
'Max, you managed to defeat me once without you bit beast, remember?' I said and Max nodded.  
  
'Yea, but it was your spin fire attack that made it obvious Kai, I just had to move the other way,' Max told me with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.  
  
'Tomorrow then, we'll beybattle, without our bit beast's,' I told Max, who accepted my challenege.  
  
'Your on,' Max said, and we noticed we had walked all the way to our room; 'This is a whole lot better than Tyson challenging me. If he won I would have to buy him lunch,'  
  
I had to smirk, it was so Tyson like it was unreal! I mean come on! Make there best friend pay for lunch? And yet know how much he would eat? I would have had Dranzer attack Tyson instead of Dragoon.  
  
'Its only to see if we're really as good as we think we are,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'Yup, you know, I hope Chief will sleep on this trip, I think he might have insomia,' Max confided to me.  
  
'Its his own fault, even Dizzy has told him to rest, and he won't listen,' I reminded Max who nodded.  
  
Max is always worried about a team mate, no matter who it is, Rei, Tyson, Kenny, or even me. He appears to care for us all, and yet for me, caring is something that does scare me. I have fears, but that is why I keep away from everyone, I like this wall that I have built around myself, I feel safe, untouched. No one can hurt me. But when I see Max, and see how he care's about everyone, no matter who they are, it makes me want to demolish my wall, and yet I don't think I could take the pain, the hurt, if someone should betray me. It would take so long, and maybe I will never make it, so what will I do? Its like that song from Vertical Horizon; Its taken so long to get it right Could it be so wrong To maybe find someone A miracle Sounds so much like me, doesn't it? But who would want to help me? 


	2. Miracle Battle

I had woken up first the next morning, I wasn't tired, so I just got up and had a shower. It was nine in the morning, so you could say that I had a lie in. I'm not one to lie in, I'll confess, Tyson is so much better at that than myself.......... Then again one thing you could never say about me is being late for a match.  
  
I come out of the shower, towel drying my hair, because it would be kinda unmanly to use a hair-drier, not to mention weird in general! Sure Rei using a hair drier, but have you SEEN the length of his hair? It would take 12 hours for it to dry if left alone! And also Rei adds that his hair is not actually straight, no, it curly. And if you had a preverted mind you might think of something else.  
  
Away from that subject, I decided to wake Max up, after all he did say that we were going to battle, and it was in a sense like training. Plus I'm a cold hearted bastard. That's my morning ritual. Nicely done too. I walked up to Max's bed, and shook his left shoulder, to which he tried to attack me with his pillow.  
  
'Not funny Max,' i told him, and remembered how I felt last night when i was around him.  
  
* Its taken much too long, To get it right, Would it be so wrong, To maybe find someone, A miracle. *  
  
'Huh?' Max sat up, and rubbed his sleep filled eyes; 'Kai? What?'  
  
Still half asleep I see. I sighed; 'We are to battle Max, remember? Besides the stadium is quiet at this time in the morning, everyone is eatting,' I informed the sleepy blonde.  
  
'You wake me up for that? Kai......' Max groaned, I had neve actually heard him groan before, unless it was the time when Emily defeated him.  
  
'Your idea Max,' I told the boy, who nodded.  
  
'Give me half an hour,' He told me, and went to the bathroom, though he stumbled along the way.   
  
Such an odd creature is Max. He cares for everyone, as I said last night, and he doesnvt even seem to give himself a carefree day. When I say carefree day, I mean he doesn't care about anyone. In any case, I wanted to care, I want to care, and I get the feeling that Max is my ticket to caring for people. Granted I don't want to be completely Max-like, that would be too much. Way too much! In fact I have got a mental picture........ Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Kai? Are we going?' Max asked me, changed, with his hair dripping onto the floor.  
  
'You really want a cold,' I said, and Max looked surprised, touching his wet lock's.  
  
'One moment,' Max said, and grabbed a towel.  
  
* And all you really need, Is everything you could never be, And so you give it all, For a miracle. *  
  
He looks elf-like, it doesn't matter what he does, to me he looks like an elf. Its strange that I think of him like this, and I don't mind. I'm not worried, I'm not concerned. Infact, if I was completely honest, this new feeling is kinda nice. I think people call it love. So that would end up making me gay? Or would I be a bisexual? After all I have not interacted with a girl like this, and Mariah and Emily don't count.  
  
'So, where are we going?' Max asked me, placing a blade into his front pocket. Which looked exactly like his other one that Dracile is in, but his father own's a hobbie shop so no surprise.  
  
'The game's room. Not alot of people will be there,' I informed him, and noticed his eyes light up.  
  
'That's where you've been for the past three mornings!' Max said, realization came upon him.  
  
'Yea, I've been training,' I told him and we walked into the room. True to my word, no one was there, and so we both geared up, ready to battle.  
  
'I won't go easy on you,' Max told me, and I smirked.  
  
'Ditto,' I replied, still a smirk was on my face.  
  
'Three, two, one, let it rip!' Max yelled and we both sent our blade's flying into the dish.   
  
* Is there a trace, Inside her face, Of a lonely miracle, And so you wait, And lie awake, For a lonely miracle. *  
  
'No bad Max,' I said, watching as Max dodged my moves; 'But you do realise that you have to attack? No point in staying in defense, I'll find a way through,' I told him with confidence.  
  
'I know that,' Max said and smiled.  
  
I noticed that his blade had moved, and slammed head on into my own. However my blade is a combination type, not just an attack type, so it recovered.  
  
'Nice move Max,' I said with a nod.  
  
'Thanks,' Max sounded happy.  
  
I then sent my blade in for the kill, it moved so fast it was only a dark blue blur, just as I had planed. I had realised that its hard to see a blade move like this, as its hard to pin point exactly where it is. This is what happened to Max, he was trying to see where my blade was, but was too late.  
  
'Nice move,' Max said, stilling sounding happy.  
  
'Thanks,' I said, and picked up both our blade's. I gave his one back; 'Max......' I never realised how close we were just then.   
  
* You never really know, What it is, Not until it goes, And if it comes again, Its a miracle,   
  
But what you miss is love, In everything below and up above, And could she bring it all, A miracle. *  
  
We were only a breath away from each other. This is unlike me, I have never gotten so close to anyone like this before! Apart from sharing a bed, and that was for sleeping only! And yet, I want to kiss him, to put my hands through his damp-ish hair. Max, what are you doing to me? And is it a good thing?  
  
'Max......' I started, but Max moved a bit closer.  
  
'Kai.......' Max said and placed his soft lips on mine, my hand in his, giving him back his blade, and putting mine back into my pocket.  
  
I felt Max moving his right hand into my hair, my hand moved to touch his cheek. His skin is very soft, its amazing. I wonder if it is love, or lust that I am feeling. I will I be able to swallow my pride and ask Max for his help? Tell him what I want? That I want to care just a little bit more? Is that possible? Is he the miracle that I am seeking?  
  
Is there a trace, Inside her face, Of a lonely miracle, And so you wait, And lie awake, For a lonely miracle. *  
  
He must be, he's not letting go of me, and I don't want to let go of him. My other hand goes into his damp hair, which is damp and yet some dry areas are fairly soft. I will most likely be a better judge of Max's hair by just a touch if his hair was completely dry. But it doesn't feel like straw.  
  
'Kai.....' Max whispers, moving his mouth to my cheek.  
  
'What's wrong Max?' I asked, concerned.  
  
'What is going on?' He asked me, but he carried on kissing me, along my neck and jaw line.  
  
'Its you Max, your the one who's making me experience these feelings. And I have no idea what to do. You know I have very few feelings,' I whispered back, and caressed his cheek.  
  
'Why didn't you ask?'  
  
'My pride got in the way. I think I prefer this way,' I informed the blue eyed boy who was still kissing my neck and making a path towards my ear.  
  
'Me too. Sure is different,' Max said and I felt him smile as he nibbled my ear.  
  
'It is, and I wouldn't have it any other way,' I informed him.  
  
* All you wanted was a (miracle), All you needed was a (miracle), A miracle, And all you wanted was a (miracle), All you needed was a miracle, A miracle. *  
  
'Same here,' Max said, and we heard voices, loud voices. Voices that only belonged to two people.  
  
Rei and Tyson.  
  
'Shit,' I muttered and moved away from Max, I returned to my side of the stadium.  
  
'Hey guy's, you training?' Tyson asked us.  
  
'Yea, but we've finished, wevre going to get some breakfast,' Max told the neon wearing boy.  
  
'Well Tyson, looks like you'll train with me,' Rei said with a smirk; 'Besides you've had about twenty breakfast's already, its not fair to let Max and Kai starve,'  
  
'Aw, fine then,' Tyson said, sounding childish.  
  
As Max and myself walked away from them, I whispered:  
  
'I'm supposed to throw him over board,'  
  
Max just laughed and we made our way to the resturant that we were in the night before.  
  
'Er, Kai?' Max said, sounding wery.  
  
'Yes?' I asked him, Although I didn't sound unsure, I felt it.  
  
'What happened back there...... We're not going to let Rei and Tyson know?' Max asked me, and I felt a wave of relief flood me.  
  
'You must be kidding!' I said and Max smiled.  
  
'Good, 'cause I want you all to myself,' Max told me, slightly giving me a hug, his head on my shoulder.  
  
* Its taken so long to get it right, Could it be so wrong, To maybe find someone, A miracle. *  
  
For most of my life I have been an outsider always look in, now I see that I have a choice, I don't have to be a loner any more. I can be part of the group, in part. I can change, I can care about someone, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I like Max. I really like Max, but at the moment its too soon to say that I love him, when I am not completely sure what that means. However I am learning, and Max will be able to help me and steer me in the right direction.  
  
'Kai?' I heard Max's voice. I realised that I had zoned out.  
  
'Sorry,' I said, feeling sheepish. 'Its okay, i do that all the time when Chief is talking, or Tyson, but it does depend on what Tyson is talking about,' Max told me and I smiled.  
  
'Your a bizzare one Max,' I said shaking my head.  
  
'I know you like me,' Max said with a cute smile.  
  
The kid is rubbing off on me, but not too much.  
  
'Um, how long will this last?' Max asked me.  
  
'It usually lasts until noon,' i informed Max, and saw a confused look on his face.  
  
'I meant.........' Max said, and showed me his blade.  
  
'Oh........... I don't know,' I told him honestly.  
  
'Well, let's hope it last's longer than Tyson's dinner,' Max said, almost like a toast, shame we didn't have anything to rise with, or clink with.  
  
* Is there a trace, Inside her face, Of a lonely miracle, And so you wait, And lie awake, For a lonely miracle. * 


	3. Falling

Song by Barenaked Ladies, called Falling For The First Time.  
  
I have been by myself for most of the day, and trying to figure out what is going on inside my head. All these new feelings, what do I feel for Max? Love or lust? If its love then i will be with him, but lust? I would hurt him if it was just lust, and that would not be fair on him. So what can I do? I'm sharing a room with him, and I don't want to swap with anyone else, how do I keep him away? And do I want him to stay away from me? No. Simple answer. No. I want Max next to me. Would this mean that its love? Could it be love? And do I want love right now? Yes. Another simple answer. Good on you Kai! Be right to the point and forget any reasons. But what about my grandfather? If he finds out.................... If. What a strange word, only used to think of a 50/50 thing.  
  
* I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser. I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out. I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby. I'm so fly, that's probably why it Feels just like I'm falling for the first time *  
  
But I should be thinking about Max, and how he would feel. This is hard, I'm not used to such emotions, and now I find myself having to think about Max and how he would feel, I have to make myself care more than I normally do. A challenge. I'm not fond of these challenge's, one's where I have to, no, MUST deal with a person's emotion. Ofcourse I have rarely done so. This challenge though, with Max, i want to do it, I want to pick up this challenge and win. I just don't know how. I have walked around the deck a few times now, ever since lunch was over I left to think, and to do that I walked around the boat deck. The sun is now setting, once again the sea is eatting the bright, firey sun, but the sun will always reappear once again. If I was with Max, would there be a chance that I would be the sea and he the sun? But if I did distroy him, would he appear the next day normal and happy? Or would he vanish? Disappear without a trace? This is 50/50, an if, and I don't know if I want to risk Max's happiness just to make me feel things that I have never felt, or can't remember, before. Is it fair? I don't think so.  
  
'Kai?' I turned to see amber eyes looking at me with slight concern.  
  
'What is it Rei?' I asked the Chinese boy.  
  
'Where were you? We all wondered why you didn't show up for dinner,' Rei told me, and I smirked slightly.  
  
'I needed to think Rei,' I informed him, he would not ask me for details, seeing as he 'knows me so well.'  
  
'About your grandfather?' Rei asked me, his eyes showed gentleness. Its amazing how much emotions your eyes can show, I wonder if mine dod that from time to time?  
  
'Yea,' I said and sighed, to Rei it sounded like one of dispair..........  
  
'He won't be able to make you his tool again,' Rei assured me.  
  
If only he knew what I really was sighing about, one of gratefulness that he has not figured out yet that I care about Max. I feel like I'm falling now. Now my emotions are out of control, and I canvt block them up, push them aside.  
  
'Max said he'd order you a pizza, so just go to your room in an hour, unless your finished thinking?' Rei asked me, but I shook my head. Rei just nodded and left me alone.  
  
I like Rei, he's an all right guy. But there is something about him, he's so much like me, and yet he's so much like Max too. He can be serious one minute and then happy and excited the next, I think that's why I would not like him in the way that I like Max. He's like me and yet he's not, besides I think we'd fight more often that not, and his personality switches from serious to happy that I could not take it. Huh, its getting cold, I'd better go in and see Max. Should he be in our room.  
  
* I'm so green, it's really amazing. I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me. I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy. It's so strange, I can't believe it. Feels just like I'm falling for the first time *  
  
Opening the door I saw Max lying on the bed looking at his beyblade. He then turned his head and looked at me, with a smile on his face.  
  
'Kai, where've you been?' Max asked me, sitting up, his legs off the bed.  
  
'On the boat deck,' I said, trying to appear detatched.  
  
'Not avoiding me, are you?' Max asked me, and my plan had decided to fly out the window.  
  
'No, I had to think about....... About what happened this morning,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'How do you mean?' He didn't understand, not fully.  
  
'My grandfather Max, he won't go to jail, and even if he does, what will we do should he find out about this?' I asked him; 'It may sound selfish Max, but once we're off this ship, maybe we should just part ways,'  
  
'Part ways?' Max said in utter confusion.  
  
Why was he making this so hard? Am I actually in love with this idiot? No. Max isn't an idiot, Tyson is. Tyson = idiot. Right.  
  
'Yes Max. It would be safer for you to do that,' I told him, but he did not look convinced.  
  
'No Kai. If we have a relationship on this ship, it will carry on off the ship too,' Max said, sounding stubborn.  
  
* Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost. Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost. What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time? What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind. It feels just like I'm falling for the first time. It feels just like I'm falling for the first time. *  
  
'Max, please, you have to believe on this one all right? I do care about you, I'm not lying about that, but my grandfather is a powerful man, and you saw first hand how powerful he was,' I told him, but Max wasn't going to move.  
  
'Was, Kai. Past tense, he doesn't have that kind of power any more. Your just scared of these new emotions!' Max exclaimed, and that shocked me.  
  
'Afraid? Me?' ia sked him, but he shook his head.  
  
'No, I said scared,' Max repeated.  
  
'Max, I am more than willing to learn about these new emotions with your help. But no matter what you say, i know my grandfather, and he will get people on the outside to check up on me,' I told him, and he looked surprised; 'He does this everytime that I am on my own at the mansion,'  
  
'But what could they do to you?' Max asked me.  
  
'Beat me up is a first,' I told him and he paled a bit.  
  
'Your grandfather not only makes you a tool for BioVolt, and his quest for world domination, but also has people watching you, and if you put a foot wrong they'll beat you up on his behalf?' Max asked me, making sure that he heard right, and I nodded; 'That's.......... How can he do that? Your his grandson!' Max seemed really upset now.  
  
'Max, calm down,' I said sitting next to him, and rubbing his back.  
  
'But how can he do that? Why does he do that?' Max ask me, his eyes filling up with tears that he tried to blink down.  
  
'Its the kind of man that he is, calm down Maxie,' I said, pulling him towards me, and allowing his head to rest on my shoulder while I stroked his hair; 'Just calm down,'  
  
'I never thought you'd say that, esspecailly in a soft voice,' Max commented, putting his arms around me.  
  
'My grandmother used to do that to me, when I was little,' I informed him, and added; 'I don't know what happened to her. I can't remember,'  
  
'Its okay, at least you remember her,' Max said to me, and then there was a knock on the door.  
  
* I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing. I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything. I'm so thrilled to finally be failing. I'm so done, turn me over cause it. Feels just like I'm falling for the first time *  
  
A man came in with my pizza, which I would share with Max, ofcourse. I'm not greedy. Not really. But at least Max has cheered up a bit, that is what I am grateful for, but I know we will go back to that conversation in time. Its very strange, Max started to talk about what if battles, like what if Johnny had pointed to Rei and not myself. Which caused a debate amongest us, Max thought Rei could win, but I thought better of it, fire against metal? No. Rei would lose. Then it went onto myself battling Oliver, at which point I nearly started to choke on the pizza.  
  
'Oliver? Against Dranzer?' I asked him shocked.  
  
'Your right, Dranzer would win for sure,' Max said, sounding sure; 'If Dranzer took off to the sky and then attacked, Unicolion would be defenseless,'  
  
'Yea,' I nodded, eatting my pizza slowly.  
  
'Are you still worried?' Max asked me.  
  
And we're back.  
  
'Yea. Max there is no way I can keep you safe once we get home,' I told him.  
  
'It doesn't matter Kai, we'll think of something, we always do,' Max informed me, and I nodded.  
  
Poor Maxie. I don't want him hurt, I know those watcher's would not only hurt me, but him too. Relationships of any kind are out, as far as my grandfather is concerned. I should be focused on beyblade and nothing else. But its hard when you've fallen for someone, and suddenly realising that you'll land with a thud if you keep seeing them. And they will land with a bang, and not wanting the person to be hurt you have to protect them. Even if it means breaking their heart. But I love Max. Its not lust, lust can easily be given up, love cannot, and this is causing a problem. I have to hurt Max to save him....................... But not right now. I'll make this boat trip one that will remain in our memories forever.  
  
* Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost. Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost? Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost. Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost. What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time? What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind * 


	4. One In A Million

One In A Million, by Bosson.  
  
I have just found out from Dizzy that this ship has a cinema. I was thinking of something that myself and Max could do together, without anyone else coming along, when Dizzy spoke about a cinema being on the ship, and Kenny should go and watch a film.  
  
'Dizzy, I have to upgrade Tyson's blade, and I want it done before we get home,' Kenny argued.  
  
'Hey, I can shut myself down you know,' Dizzy threatend.  
  
I have to say, its funny how these two interact, its like their married.  
  
'And in anycase, I have to work on Rei's blade next, I don't know when we'll see him again,' Kenny informed Dizzy.  
  
'What?! Why?' Dizzy asked, not knowing why the neko-jin was leaving us.  
  
'This ship docks in Asia first, then it will carry onto Japan,' I said, we were both on the dock, Kenny was on a sun lounger, wil Dizzy resting on his lap, and I was watching the water, and the sun being swallowed by the sea once again.  
  
'Oh, but you don't have to do Tyson's!' Dizzy repeated.  
  
'It would be easier,' Kenny informed her and they carried on arguing.  
  
It was at this point that I decided to leave. This sounded too much like a marrage fight than anything else. They should go on Ophra, since they would never make it on Jerry Springer, I mean Dizzy could easily beat Kenny up without having to move.  
  
I went down towards the cinema and checked to see what was on. There is a chance that Max might want to see one of these movies. So I memorised them and went to the room, and saw Max fixing up his beyblade.  
  
'Not you too,' I said, sounding like I was groaning.  
  
'Kai?' Max said, sounding unsure.  
  
* You're one in a million (ohhh ....) You're one in a million (ohhho ...) *  
  
I smiled slightly; 'Kenny and Dizzy are now married, they are beckering like some old couple,'  
  
'Your kidding!' Max exclaimed; 'I wish I had a video camera!'  
  
'Speaking of films.........' I said, unsure how he would take this, or even agree; 'Would you want to go to the cinema?'  
  
'The cinema? There's a cinema on here?' Max asked, surprised.  
  
'Yup,' I said with a nod.  
  
'That is so cool!' Max said; 'Sure, will the other's be coming or.......'  
  
'Do you want the other's to come?' I asked him, I had wanted this to be us only.  
  
'Not really,' Max told me, and I smirked.  
  
'Come on, I bet Tyson's is still eatting his dinner,' I told Max and we walked towards the cinema, by-passing Rei/Tyson's room, where we heard a moan.  
  
'What was that?' Max asked me, we paused slightly at the moment we heard the moan, and we moved slowly away from the door.  
  
Another moan, this one sounded like a name though. I didn't want Max to hear, and so I just said;  
  
'Tyson's most likely over done it,'  
  
'Yea, he always does, and still, he never learns his lesson,' Max said with a slight nod.  
  
* Sometimes love can hit you everyday Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see But only one can really make me stay A sign from the sky said to me *  
  
I noticed that when we looked at the films that were being showed, Max didn't look to sure. Did he not like these films? Or did he not know which one to see?  
  
'How about, A Knight's Tale?' Max asked me, and I nodded.  
  
To be honest, I had no idea what film to see either. I am not the type of cinema person, in fact I think I've only gone to the cinema a few times, most likely less than five times. We entered the cinema, and found some seat, neither of us needed to get any sweets, we both ate half a pizza that was large!  
  
'Kai? That was Tyson's voice we heard in his and Rei's room, right?' Max asked me, and I nodded; 'But it wasn't just Tyson though, was it?'  
  
'What do you mean Max?' I asked him, and thanked who ever there was to thank for the lights being low.  
  
'I mean, he was with Rei in the room, and they were doing....... Things,' Max said, and coughed out of embarrestment.  
  
Now, 'Things' is a wide word, I could be thinking that Tyson and Rei were feeding each other, or just eatting in general. However I knew what Max was getting at.  
  
'Yes,' I said softly.  
  
'Why did you lie?' Max asked me, his toned of voice was not angry, nor upset.  
  
'I didn't think........ I didn't want you to know what was going on in there,' I informed him.  
  
'That's why you don't want us to be together once we get off this ship. You think I'm too inoccent, and that you have to protect me,' Max said, but it didn't sound like an accusion, it sounded more like a fact.  
  
'I have to protect you Max,' I told him; 'I don't care for you like I do for the other's, I love you Max, and because of that, I would die than see you hurt,' I informed him, and he looked surprised, then the movies started.  
  
* Chorus: You're one in a million You're once in a lifetime You made me discover One of the stars above us You're one in a million You're once in a lifetime You made me discover One of the stars above us   
  
I've been looking for that special one And I've been searching for someone to give my love When I thought that all the hope was gone A smile there you were and I was gone I always will remember how I felt that day A feeling indescribable to me (yeah) I always knew there was an answer for my prayer And you, you're the one, the one for me *  
  
Once the movie had finished Max appeared to be uncomfortable around me. He was all tensed up, and didn't appear to be himself at all. And I was the one who made him like this, I told him something that I should not have said, it was too soon.  
  
'Kai?' Max whispered, oh god.  
  
'Yea?' I sounded like nothing had changed.  
  
'I love you too,' Max informed me, and it was heartfelt.  
  
'Thanks Max,' I said, and we reached our room.  
  
We both noticed that the nosie had stopped in Rei/Tyson's room, we both just smiled and smirked at each other and entered our own room.  
  
'They must have woren each other out,' Max said softly as we changed for bed.  
  
'Yea, either that, or Tyson wanted to go to the all night cafe and eat,' I joked and Max smiled; 'How about tomorrow we hint at what we heard tonight? Just to wind them up?'  
  
'Yea, say that Tyson was with a girl in there room,' Max said with a laugh.  
  
'And why not?' I asked and he agreed.  
  
'Yea, why not,' Max said and got into bed; 'We're not training tomorrow, are we?'  
  
'No, we're going to eat really slowly, because I don't know when Tyson will wake up,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'Oh yea, not even his grandfather knows when Tyson wakes up,'  
  
'At least we know where he gets his eatting habits from though,' I told Max who nodded.  
  
'Yea, but he is a nice old man though,' Max pointed out.  
  
'True, insane though,' I reminded him.  
  
'Heh, night Kai,' Max said and went to sleep.  
  
I stayed awake for a bit longer, thinking, thinking, thinking, think, think, think. I normally like my sleep, I can lie in....... Well, I could lie in, but my body is used to waking up at the same time every day. So, when I was drifting to sleep, an hour and a half later, Max started to moan and groan, and then cry out in fear, plus he started to whimper. I sat up and looked at him, I switched on the lamp and got out of my bed, walking towards his own.  
  
'Max, Max, wake up, wake up Max, its a dream Maxie,' I said, shaking his shoulder, I got a result, Max sat up, his eyes filled with tears, his face and body covered in sweat.  
  
'Kai,' Max moved into my chest, and began to sob into my shirt.  
  
'Shh Max,' I said, sitting on his bed, my back on the bedhead, stroking his blonde hair.  
  
'Kai, it was horrible! People attacked me, and then............' Max then started to ramble on, and because his words were jumbled up, I did not understand what he said.  
  
'Max, calm down, your safe,' I told him, and he nodded, shakly; 'Now, what were you saying about being attacked?'  
  
'People came from behind me, only a few years older than me. They beat me up, and one was about to stab me when you came............. You managed to make them all run away, except one, who stabbed you, on this side,' Max traced the area near my heart; 'And then they ran off, and you......'  
  
'Sh, Max, sh,' I said quietly to the boy, who was distressed.  
  
I would leave him to explain his dream to me in full later. Right now he has to calm down, and rest, though he has just had a shock, and it must have seemed real to him.  
  
'Kai, I don't want you to leave me,' Max said, tears streaming down his face.  
  
'I won't leave you,' I told him, wipping away his tears.  
  
* Chorus: You're one in a million You're once in a lifetime You made me discover One of the stars above us You're one in a million You're once in a lifetime You made me discover One of the stars above us *  
  
'Yes you will, you'll die within a week of us being back home,' Max said, and I froze; 'I'm not insane Kai, I'm not! Please believe me,'  
  
'Max, we can talk about this once you have calmed down, and in the morning,' I told him, wipping his eyes, then kissing his forehead; 'In anycase, I'm not leaving, yet,'  
  
Max placed his head on my chest, and drifted off to sleep. Again I lay awake, thinking about Max's dream, and why I was killed in it. It made no sense, I mean Max told me that it didn't matter what happened as long as we were together. But I have to wonder, this nightmare scared him, I think I died in it, from where he pointed to on my chest, I believe that I died in it. Once again Max began to moan, and clung to me.  
  
'No....... Kai! Don't leave me Kai! Kai! Please come back..............' A tear fell from his eye; 'Kai! No! I need you! Dranzer needs you! He does! See?!' Then Max gasped and cried out; 'Dranzer no!'  
  
Once more, Max sat up in fright, and looked at me, and then clinged to me.  
  
'Max, your all right,' I told the blue eyed boy, who was shaking once again. I looked at the clock and noticed that he had slept for two hours.  
  
'Kai............ The person killed you......... Dranzer came from his bit................ Dranzer then went to you and........ And vanished.............' Max said, trying to put a whole sentence together.  
  
'Max, please, calm down,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'Can we have breakfast in here tomorrow?' Max asked me and I nodded.  
  
We needed to talk, and that was far more important that annoying Tyson and Rei. Besides, Max wanted to talk about his nightmares, and they were linked, it was obvious that the first and second were linked in some way or another. I just have to wait until morning, and Max snuggled into me, drifting back to sleep, and hopefully he would have a dreamless sleep.  
  
* In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible They tried to catch me but it was impossible No one could hurt me it was my game Until I met you baby and you were the same And when you didn't want me I wanted you because The funny thing about it is I liked the show I like it when it's difficult I like it when it's hard Then you know it's worth it That you found your heart   
  
Chorus: You're one in a million You're once in a lifetime You made me discover One of the stars above us You're one in a million You're once in a lifetime You made me discover One of the stars above us * 


	5. Save Your Soul

Jewel Title: Who Will Save Your Soul Album: 1997 Grammy Nominees  
  
Max and myself went down for breakfast, this was fairly early, but with Max's nightmares, which have myself and Dranzer in them, I didn't care how early it was. Max was pale, and this was a worry, he wasn't as cheerful as he normally is either.  
  
'Come on Max,' I said, touching his hand. He looks sad, and upset, but he said he needed to speak to me and it was serious.  
  
'I was you.......... Blood....... And.......... Dranzer was upset and angry............. But he........... he didn't go after the people who attacked you, and then there was a bright light of red............. He vanished...........' Tears stained his face.  
  
'Max, sh,' I said gently as I could, touching his face and wipping his tears away.  
  
'Kai....... I.......... I'm scared,' Max whispered, though I still heard it, and I moved so that he could cry into me, if he wanted. And he did.  
  
* People live their lives for you on tv They say they're better than you and you agree Another doctor's bill, another lawyer's bill Another cute cheap thrill You Know you love him, if you put him in youy will but  
  
Who willl save your soul when it comes to the flowers now Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy Who will save your soul if you won't save your own *  
  
'Max, your all right. I'm not leaving you. Ever,' I promised the blue eyed boy.  
  
'You can't keep that promise Kai,' Max said to me, and I wiped away the new tears.  
  
'I can, and I will,' I said, like a vow, and I took out my Dranzer blade, which glowed.  
  
'Dranzer is making the same promise?' Max asked me, and I gave a small smile.  
  
'That's right Max. We won't let anything hurt you,' I told him and quickly kissed his forehead.  
  
'How many day's left?' Max asked, changing the subject. I assumed it was better that way, no point in forcing the whole thing out of him.  
  
'A week,' I said and he just nodded.  
  
'I think I should train,' Max said standing up and walking away.  
  
I just shrugged and followed him.  
  
'You don't have to come,' Max told me.  
  
'You need to train with someone,' I informed him; 'It would be silly otherwise,'  
  
'Kai?' Max stopped walking and looked right at me, being completely serious; 'You won't just dump me, once we get off this ship, right?'  
  
'Never. No matter what Max, I will be there,' I told him, and to prove it, I kissed him.  
  
It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but it didn't come out like that. Max put his arms around me, and I place my hands on his back. Needless to say, I liked it.  
  
'Training,' I managed to gasped out, and Max nodded.  
  
We walked towards the area that we battled in only a few days ago. And now we would fight with bit beast against bit beast. Complete power against complete power.  
  
* We try to hustle them, try to bustle them, try to cuss them The cops want someone to bust down on orleans avenue Another day, another dollar, another war, another tower Went up where the homeless had their homes So we pray to as many different gods as there are flowers But we call religion our friend We're so worried about saving our souls Afraid that god will take his toll That we forgot to begin but  
  
Who will save your soul when it comes to the flowers now Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy Who will save your soul if you won't save your own *  
  
Max has improved, I won't lie about that, however against my Dranzer, his Dracile stands no chance! Dranzer took to the air when I comand him to, and then;  
  
'Flame Thrower attack!' I called to the fire phoenix.  
  
Dracile didn't stand a chance against that attack. I was fairly proud of that attack, it was still new, so I needed to perfect it as often as I could.  
  
'That's the attack you used against Johnny,' Max said, well stated.  
  
'Yes,' I said, mentally flinching at the name of that red haired git. And I had a fair amount of other names that I could call Johnny, but its not for public viewing.  
  
'Its new,' Max again stated, and I nodded; 'How did you come up with it?'  
  
'A lot of training Max,' I informed the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Cool,' Max said, with a smile.  
  
Dracile was a defence type bit beast, though she can attack when she has to. However she had perfected the defense mode, and she was a bit beast to be proud of.  
  
'And no, I won't teach you any attacks,' I told Max.  
  
'Aw. Come on Kai,' Max said, trying to butter me up.  
  
'Max, Dracile is a defense type, therefore you have to teach yourself, and your bit beast, new defense modes,' I informed him, and he nodded slowly.  
  
'Will you help me?' Max asked, picking up his blade.  
  
'Sure, but once we're off this ship,' I informed him.  
  
'Thanks Kai,' Max said and kissed me.  
  
I was thinking things over, Max wanted to annoy Tyson and Rei. Max was back to his old self, that was good, the nightmare hadn't scared him too badly.  
  
/Master?/Dranzer's voice came into my head.  
  
/What's wrong?/ I asked my bit beast.  
  
/Max's dream........./  
  
/Nightmare./ I corrected the phoenix.  
  
/Nightmare, does it not strick you as odd? Max dreams of you being seriously hurt, and then I rise from my bit, but instead of going after the humans, a bright light of red and then I vanished?/ Dranzer repeated Max's dream.  
  
/Dranzer, explain what are you getting at?/ I asked the phoenix.  
  
/If you die, I would die with you. That might be the reason why the bright red light came in Max's dream./  
  
/Let's hope that doesn't happen./  
  
/I do./ Dranzer said, and then the voice was no longer in my head.  
  
Maybe I should be more concerned about that nightmare, but I don't care. I want Max to be happy, and now he is, maybe that nightmare was something else all together. Maybe he's scared he'll lose me? Or maybe Dranzer is right? Maybe if I don't have an hier then I can't pass down Dranzer, and so he'll vanish........... But how can that be? Seaborg has been around for thousands of years, and yet he's not directly linked to Spencer. How can this all be? Max's dream is starting to make me think. There must be something to it. Maybe Max has forgotten something? After all, no one remember's there dreams/nightmares completely. Its impossible! Isn't it? But Max was really worried. He seems to think his dream was real, and can come true. I had better just get this out of my head, no use in thinking about it.  
  
* Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking their kill You got social security, but it doesn't pay your bills There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay So you bargin with the devil, say you're ok for today You say that you love them, take their money and run Say, it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things Those flings, those strings, you've got to cut So get out on the streets, girl, and bust your butts  
  
Who will save your soul when it comes to the flowers now Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy Who will save your soul if you won't save your own * 


	6. Reflection

Title : Reflections Artist : Christina Aguilera Album : Mulan  
  
I am still thinking about the nightmare Max had. And is still having. There is only a few days left, Rei had been dropped off in Asia, and now we are almost home in Japan. I can't think straight! I have to stay focused on Max's problem, and yet I feel that I am slowly....... Slowly I am removing my armor. Letting myself be hit by a sword. My walls are coming down because of Max, and yet his nightmares are getting worse.  
  
Last night he told me that people had snuck into the mansion, a mansion that had a fountain at the front, and alot of grass land. That sounds about right for my home. Anyway, he told me that the people managed to beat me up, and he saw it happening, but he was too scared to do so............ However Dranzer was out of his bit, as I was training, and he managed to fight off most of the people, but not before I took a killer blow. Dranzer came towards me in a bright red light, and then Max woke up, not knowing what happened to Dranzer,  
  
I can't figure it out though. This nightmare, its nearly always the same, I am attacked, killed, and then Dranzer comes towards me and then vanishes in a bright red light. It makes no sense........................... I can't think about this................................. Max has told me not to worry about it. Then points out its completely out of character for me to stress out about something that might have nothing to do with me!  
  
Have I really acted that cold?  
  
* Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, But you'll never know me, Everyday its as if I play a part, Now I see if I wear a mask, I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart. *  
  
I don't think I have. Not around Max. Not now. I have opened........... I have slowly let the wall I have built around me come down. Slowly, brick by brick, day by day, I am opening up, even if its only to Max, its better than no one.  
  
Dranzer has already told me that he would die for me, or if I died he would die too. But he has also told me, after Max's last nightmare, that Max could fear for our relationship, that something will happen, either between myself and Dranzer, or myself and Max. But still.............  
  
Maxie, tell me................ Tell me what you think is wrong with this dream of yours? You are scared for a long time, I have to hold you, and then you tell me not to worry? There is more to this than that.................................  
  
* Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me, When will my reflection show who I am inside. *  
  
Maxie, why do I get the feeling that you don't fully trust me yet? Otherwise you would have told me everything about this dream, and what you think its pointing out to.  
  
Once we dock............ Max, you had better explain yourself to me, I'm still new to all these feelings. Love is the lastest on the list, and one that scares me the most too. I'm not ashamed to say that to you, never will I be ashamed to tell you things that I would not to anyone else. Maybe you are, what some people call, a soul mate. Or hen again, maybe you are someone I feel I can trust completely.  
  
Will you trust me? Can you trust me Maxie? What have I done to you to make you not trust me completely as I you?  
  
* I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, And what I believe in, But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart, And be loved for who I am. *  
  
Now we are back in Japan, and Max has spoken little of his nightmares, he even swapped rooms with Tyson! I had this idiot sharing the same room as myself! But now I can go and make him face me, make him, some how, tell me everything that has happened in his dream. If possible.................  
  
I walk towards the Hobby Shop where Max works. We have all been back in Japan for at least 24 hours, and I am surprised that I am still calm. I have been planning on how I can confront Max, but not scare him. Luckily his father allows us to talk down in the basement, where there is a beystadium.  
  
'Kai, I have to work,' Max informed me, but never looked into my eyes.  
  
'Max you will tell me everything you know about those dreams you had,' I informed the blue eyed boy.  
  
'Kai........' Max said with s sigh.  
  
'Myself and Dranzer were in them, and you were scared everytime. Not to mention you wanted this relationship to last off the ship,' I reminded him, and he sighed in defeat.  
  
'Fine,' Max said; 'But can we talk outside?'  
  
I nodded and he went to tell his father, who seemed happy that his son was friends with me. We walked to a place devoid of people........ Or as many people as possible.  
  
'Now?' I asked, and Max sat down on the grass. He was about to speak, when he yelled out, and I felt something hit me.  
  
It was a stinging sensation, and I saw tears running down Max's eyes, and then another person came towards me, ready to hit me, when I moved and kicked them in the stomach. Myself and Max ran into the woods nearby, and we lost them.  
  
'Kai......' Maxs was still crying, and we heard voices.  
  
'Their both in here, search the place! Voltaire will pay a lot of money to kill of that grandson of his, now he is no longer world champ,' A male voice, deep, said to other people.  
  
'Right,' I said, I thought I sounded all right, and I realised my beyblade, where my mighty phoenix rose and ready to fight anyone who came towards us.  
  
Dranzer did so, but I started to feel light headed, which seemed to affect Dranzer's performance, and once he turned his attention to me, the rest of those people my 'loving' grandfather sent for had run off, he did something............. I blanked out.  
  
* Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me, Why is my reflection someone I don't know, Must I pretend that im someone else for all time, When will my reflection show who I am inside. *  
  
I noticed where I was, though I could not fully believe it. White light mainly, but I noticed someone, a person, a man, tail, with............. White angelic wings? Where am I?!  
  
'Do not be afraid,' The man said, in a soft voice that made me wonder if he really was male.  
  
'Where am I?' I asked the winged person.  
  
'This is limbo, the enterence to either heaven, or hell,'  
  
'I see. So, where am I to go?' I asked the angel man.  
  
'Back,' He informed me.  
  
'Back?' I repeated, not fully understanding what he meant.  
  
'Back to earth. You are not finished yet. You have been given a second chance, and use it well young Kai............' The voice faded.  
  
Wait a minute! How did he know my name?!  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, light was hitting them, and naturally I winced.  
  
'He's awake!' Someone said.  
  
I must make a mental note to hit that person. I must have been dreaming, there's not such thing as angels............ Is there? No!  
  
'I wonder when I should tell him...........' i heard Max starting to speak.  
  
But what did he need to tell me? That I could no longer walk? I was no longer the Bladebreakers leader? Tyson exploided? I could no longer beyblade?  
  
'About Dranzer.......' I heard Max whisper.  
  
Dranzer................... No!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* There's a heart that must be free to fly, That burns with a need to know the reason why, Why must we all conceal what we think, How we feel, Must there be a secret me i'm forced to hide,   
  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time, When will my reflection show who I am inside, When will my reflection show who I am inside. * 


	7. Wind Beneth My Wings

Bette Midler - Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
This can't be real. Dranzer............ My fire phoenix, something has happened to him................. But what? I must open my eyes, I must wake up! I can't go back to sleep........... Not now, not yet! My Dranzer.........  
  
'Max......' I managed to get out, though my mind was racing.  
  
'Kai, you should be resting,' Maxie told me, but I could not.  
  
'What happened to Dranzer?' I had to know.  
  
'Kai, when your better,' I heard another voice, Rei? What? How did he get here?  
  
'Yea bud, you should rest up first,' Another voice, the only person to call me bud; Tyson.  
  
'Kai, you should know, you've been in a coma for over a week now,' Another voice; Kenny.  
  
'A week?!' I cried out in surprise, managing to sit up, without any help.  
  
'Yea, you had us all worried, the doctor told us that you could die,' Tyson informed me, using his tact........... No wait, he doesn't have any!  
  
'What happened to Dranzer?' I repeated.  
  
'Kai, you really should rest, get well........' Kenny trailed off once I glared at him.  
  
'Kai should know,' Rei said and he looked at Max, who didn't look so sure; 'Kai, when you realised Dranzer, who scared off those people........... You were badly hurt, Dranzer somehow saw you, and went for you. A bright red flash and he was gone,' Rei said, obviously repeating every word that Max told him, and to prove that Dranzer had vanished, he gave me my blade.  
  
The bit that contained Dranzer............ The colour of my phoenix was not there any more, but the out line was. How can this be? If Dranzer had completely and utterly vanished, he would not leave an out-line. Like when Drigger left Rei's bit, nothing was left, just the memories.  
  
'Dranzer will be back,' I said, confident that my phoenix would return.  
  
'Now that your back, he should be back too,' Tyson said, completely confident.  
  
It was strange, to hear Tyson say those words, I appreciated them. Glad that someone else believed that Dranzer would be back soon.  
  
'Maybe when you train again Dranzer will come back?' Kenny suggested, and I nodded.  
  
'All right! You could go against Max,' Tyson suggested, and Max looked down, but I could tell he was blushing.  
  
'We had better go you guy's,' Rei told them, and motioned to the nurse who kept walking past my door.  
  
Max was the last to leave;  
  
'They know nothing,'  
  
'I know Maxie,' I said to him with a slight smile; 'I don't want them to know,'  
  
'They know what happened, I remembered everything...........' Max looked like he was going to cry again, so I managed to grab his hand and pulled him close to me.   
  
'Don't worry Max, we'll be fine,' I whispered into his ear, and kissed him quickly; 'You better go,' I saw the nurse looking in.  
  
'I'll be back later,' Max said and walked out, though I got the feeling that he didn't want to go.  
  
* Oh, oh, oh, oh - It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind. *  
  
Dranzer was gone. My bit beast. My perfect bit beast. Gone. Tyson was right, Dranzer has stuck by me through all the hardships that I faced, battling Tyson, Max, Dracile, Dragoon, then there was the battle against Johnny. Dranzer has helped me overcome the odds, and I know I could defeat Dragoon and Tyson, but they both have help with Kenny and Dizzy.  
  
Dranzer accepted me, even though still sore, after the Black Dranzer incident. He showed his power by going against Black Dranzer, and forcing him back. I had realised, abet too late, that if I had stopped putting myself down and believed in myself and Dranzer, we could defeat anyone. Seaborg was too powerful, he controled water, much to his advantage. But my god it was an amazing battle.  
  
Shame it could not have lasted longer.  
  
* So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strain. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain. *  
  
I researched about bit beasts when I got Dranzer, and I worked harder than before, I arranged my life, everything was in order, and I started the gang of Blade Sharks. I would gain power, and make people fear me, all at the same time.  
  
Dranzer was beside me, helping me with my quest. Though everyone was pathetic. No one could stop Dranzer, or myself, no we were powerful, until a little brat called Tyson came into the picture, then trouble started. He defeated Carlos, then he challenged me, though he lost, he came right back with his new bit beast; Dragoon.  
  
The next fight was a draw. The finale battle was for the championships, and then moving on to go to the world chapionships with a team. I lost, and yet became the team leader. Mr Dickinson told me I was a world class beyblader, and I should not be trying to run away from it. But I did have a good reason to try and run away, Voltaire.  
  
My grandfather gave me my bit beast, the phoenix, Dranzer, who was with me through out the whole thing. Dranzer supported me, and helped me go on my quest to gain the most powerful beyblades. Dranzer............  
  
* Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings. *  
  
Dranzer can't be gone! He can't be! Its impossible for a bit beast to vanish into thin air, and yt leave a trace of where he was............................ My phoenix has finally left me, has abandoned me, now of all times is when he chooses to leave me alone!!!!  
  
* It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings. *  
  
I can't be angry at Dranzer. He must have been fed up with me. I always put everyone down, and most of the time I can't help it. I put myself down, I know I can do better, and I know other's can too. Its just how I was raised, always told that I could do better, and not to be so weak.  
  
I never said that Dranzer was weak. How can you call a phoenix weak? There is no such thing. No, only the master can be weak, and I was, am. Dranzer has left me, I was dying, I was in a place called limbo, informed that it was between life and death, the gate-way to heaven, or hell, and that I was to go back.  
  
Dranzer, I need you! Come back Dranzer! Come back!!!!!!!! Please come back to me, I'm sorry for whatever I did........  
  
The nurse looked over at me with concern, and I realised that my silent plead for Dranzer to return took over my emotions, I was crying! Actually crying! I had not cried in years..........  
  
'Are you all right?' The nurse, who was only in her late twenties, asked me.  
  
'I'm fine,' I told her, but never looked up.  
  
'Here, and just call if you need anything,' She gave me a tissue, which I used to wipe my eyes, and when I looked up again, she had left the room.  
  
* Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. Oh, the wind beneath my wings. You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings. *  
  
That was human kindness, to me, that was all I needed. I don't want someone to nag at me to tell them all my problems and the reason for my tears, and say that they understand. They don't, they want gossip, that's all.  
  
All I want is my Dranzer back, all I want is Dranzer.....................  
  
/Master?/ I heard Dranzer voice in my head.  
  
Impossible!!!  
  
/No master, its possible, you invented that word yourself./ I heard him speak again and shook my head.  
  
/MasterI am real! I am back. I have never left you because you cannot show your feelings!/  
  
How can this be?  
  
* Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank you, Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wing. 


	8. Desert Rose

Songtext: Sting - Desert Rose "Desert Rose "   
  
Dranzer is back! But.......... When I look at my blade, the bit, its only the out line........ Could I finally be going mad?  
  
/Master...... Kai, its me! Let me explain! Your not mad! Far from it, to save you I entered your body. I would have died with you than be left here without an owner!/ Dranzer exclaimed.  
  
I didn't understand, it was too much for me to get round my head. Dranzer, my bit beast, my phoenix, was inside me? Can I continue to beyblade? Was that possible?  
  
/You would have to train a bit first./ Dranzer informed me, listening to my thought's.  
  
How? I asked, simple to asked.  
  
/Take us to a bey-dish./ Was all Dranzer would say to me. And I did.  
  
I was back in the warehouse where i used to rule with the Blade Sharks. I have to smirk when I remember those days, I was the king of beyblades, until Tyson showed up.  
  
I stood ready to train, when I heard a voice, a voice I knew very well.  
  
'Kai? Should you be out?' The blue eyes captured me, they were beautiful, nothing could describe them, topaz was as close as you could get to those beautiful eyes.  
  
'Yes, I need to train,' I informed him.  
  
'But your injured!' He exclaimed.  
  
'I know Maxie, but I have to,' I said and realised my beyblade.  
  
'Kai, Dranzer is gone,' Max informed me, but he could not read my mind.  
  
/Dranzer!/  
  
'Dranzer!' I yelled out, and my bit beast, my red phoenix came out into the dish. Max gasped, I didn't know why, Dranzer was back in action!  
  
* I dream of rain, I dream of gardens in the desert sand, I wake in vain, I dream of love as time runs through my hand. *  
  
Max asked that we visit Kenny and Dizzi, let them see what happened and check the data. I don't see why, but I went along with it anyway. Dranzer agreed.  
  
/You know we don't have to go./ I told my phoenix.  
  
/I think it would be wise to go, trust me./ Was all Dranzer would tell me.  
  
And so I went, doing the exact same thing, only this time Dizzi was there and she recorded it all. We all watched and I saw what I did not see, what I could NOT see before. I called to Dranzer, and suddenly I gained a red aura, which then spread wings and ofcourse when out of me, if you wish to call it that, it was fully Dranzer. We watched it three times, none believing it was real, however Dizzi had decided that we were not going to blame it on her.  
  
'How is that possible?' Max asked Dizzi.  
  
'I have never heard of it before. Though I would think there would be a few problems with Dranzer remaining inside Kai,' Dizzi informed us all.  
  
'How do you mean?' Kenny asked, a question I was about to ask.  
  
'Simple, we are bit beast's, sacred spirits, we don't have a real body. If Dranzer should remain in your body Kai, he might never leave,' Dizzi informed me.  
  
'Dranzer will leave when the time is right,' I said, automaticly. Why did I say that?  
  
/You believe it./ Dranzer informed me.  
  
'Ofcourse he will,' Max said.  
  
I doubt if Dizzi was as positive as he was, or Kenny, if he was told what could happen. The danger's I would face if I did not free Dranzer, get him back into his own bit.  
  
* I dream of fire, Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die, And near the flames, The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire, *  
  
I wanted to train some more, I want to make sure that Dranzer is up to scratch now that he is inside me. But I don't want to leave Max alone right now. I haven't been around him, not for long, and ever since I got out I just wanted to be alone, mourn the lose of my phoenix. I have to make up for the lose of contact.  
  
'Max?' I asked, walking next to the blonde hair one.  
  
'Kai? You all right?' Max looked worried. I guess what happened to me scared him. I suppose I should be scared too.  
  
'I'm fine Maxie,' I said, touching his cheek; 'I just wondered if you wanted to....... Hang out?'   
  
I confess, I wasn't the type to ask this kind of question, once in a blue moon if the other's were here.  
  
'Sure Kai,' Max said with a smile. A very cute smile if I do say so.  
  
We never stayed in one spot, moving about, walking around the town. Relaxing in the park for an hour, watching kids beyblade. It was fun.  
  
/Kai, would we be able to go home?/ Dranzer asked me.  
  
I noticed the time, half six. Yea, we should go back.  
  
* This desert rose, Whose shadow bears the secret promise, This desert flower, No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this,   
  
And now she turns, This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams, This fire burns, I realize that nothing's as it seems, *  
  
When we got home, after escorting Max to his home first, I sat down on the sofa and thought, and thought, and thought. Dranzer was my bit beast, my phoenix, a close compainion, and yet suppose there was a chance that he would not leave my body?  
  
He could not hear these thought's, I managed to block him out of my thought's. There's only so much that I want him to hear, this was me thinking to myself. Why would Dranzer want to leave my body? He would be the first and most likely, last bit beast to enter a human body, he can experience things that no other bit beast could, he can feel, taste, things that other bit beasts don't have!  
  
But if he did take over my body........ No, I doubt if Dranzer would take over my body, he is too polite to do such a thing without asking.  
  
There's still that 'what if....'  
  
* I dream of rain, I dream of gardens in the desert sand, I wake in vain, I dream of love as time runs through my hand,   
  
I dream of rain, I lift my gaze to empty skies above, I close my eyes, The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love, *  
  
What if, I hate those two words. A 50/50.   
  
I walked outside to look at the sky, some clouds floated by, but the stars were out, as was the moon.  
  
I would love to fly to them, fly in the sky. Be free I suppose, never have to worry about my dear old 'grandfather', just think about living.................  
  
I lay on the grass, watching the stars, and the clouds float on by. I rarely do this you understand, but when i do, its relaxing, I forget everything, just the stars, the sky.............. I can picture Dranzer flying towards those stars, if he were ever free.  
  
/Kai?/  
  
/Yes Dranzer?/ I ask my bit beast.  
  
/Are you all right?/ Dranzer asked, concern filtering through his voice.  
  
/Ofcourse Dranzer./ I informed him.  
  
I heard nothing but silence, and noticed that Dranzer place a block up. I stood up and went back inside, went to my room, never bothered to turn on the light, I knew this room too well to switch the light on.  
  
I changed and got into bed. And slowly I drifted off to sleep.  
  
* I dream of rain, I dream of gardens in the desert sand, I wake in vain, I dream of love as time runs through my hand, *  
  
When i woke up, or so I thought, I found I was in a room of sorts. Not my bedroom, but something else. I noticed a note on the bed side table, I picked it up and read it, in disbelief I read it again.  
  
To Kai I, Dranzer, have decided to see what it is like to be mortal, therefore I have taken over your body. It will only be for a time, I don't know how long, but I must see the world! Dranzer  
  
I have to say, I never expected that from my phoenix. But now I am trapped in this place, what ever this place is................ And I don't like the fact that Dranzer never gave me a time! I could be an old man before he gives me back my body! And what of Max?  
  
What will Dranzer do with my body?  
  
* Sweet desert rose, Whose shadow bears the secret promise, This desert flower, No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this,   
  
Sweet desert rose, This memory of hidden hearts and souls, This desert flower, This rare perfurme is the sweet intoxication of love....... * 


End file.
